Divisions
StarPol Divisions The Evedar-Ling (the InterGalactic Investigative Division) The series focuses on the officers serving on the policeship, the Evedar-Ling. The Everdar-Ling is the first policeship built for the fleet of the InterGalactic Investigative Division (or IGID for short). Hence, StarPol officers of all ranks see it as a distinguished privilege to serve on such a ship. Over the centuries, it has been renovated and updated to meet the criteria for modern crime-fighting and is at the cutting edge of technology. Any officer working in the IGID are said to be the pick of the crop. So, it’s not surprising that their colleagues serving on the Everdar-Ling are hailed as the very best of the best in StarPol. Getting onto the Evedar-Ling crew isn’t easy. With about 700 billion officers in StarPol in total from all alien life-forms, only 2000 of those are applicable for service on the Evedar-Ling so the odds are astronomically small - about 1,250 million to 1 in fact! Communications (Comms) This division deals with all police communications in deep space. They are responsible for keeping all StarPol officers informed with criminal activity. Most Ensigns are assigned to this division or other sections dealing with this nature of work before proceeding to other specialist areas. The division also welcomes electronic engineers to assist in repairing communication breakdowns. MedTeam Before 2094, the police officers would have had to rely on the planetary ambulance services for medical assistance. However, it was monitored that since the ambulances also had to deal with medical emergencies from the general public, the response times to the police had been increasingly delayed. Therefore, following an ancient military protocol, it was decided that an emergency medical team consisting of medical professionals within the police force be developed. This not only lightens the workload of the ambulance services but also increases medical response times to the police. Tactical Elite Unit The Tactical Elite Unit had been a new division of the Starfighters created in 3197. It had been noticed that criminals were becoming more and more cunning in recent years and a special police division was needed to fight it off. Tactical Elite Officers are special Starfighters who are also trained in other aspects of StarPol, including emergency medical procedures and computer electronics. The training program is said to be the toughest in the universe with only 5 per cent of applications successfully surviving to the very end. However, one advantage of having graduated from the course is that Tactical Elite Officers then have a higher authority over StarPol officers of equal rank. It is hoped that all Starfighters will eventually take on the position as Tactical Elite Officers. Starfighters This division consists of specially trained officers who operate the fighters in each policeship. Each member of the section must undergo a thorough physical endurance examination before undertaking hours of stimulated space-fight training. In addition, members also perform the following planetary duties: SkyWatch - this section oversees crime from a bird’s perspective. Members have the ability to locate criminal activity and impart information to Comms and to other sections of general patrol. SubSquad - although this section applies to all planets, it should be noted that different planets may incorporate different modes of transport. All members of this squad specialise in underground/underwater crimes & patrol these area accordingly. SuperSquad (applies to dry planets) - these officers perform the same duties as those in the WaterSquad. Members of the SuperSquad, however, are transported on levbikes, giving greater velocity. WaterSquad (applies to wet planets) - Once again, members of this squad perform the same duties as those in the SuperSquad. However, as it only applies to submerged planets, the WaterSquad use boatcars and jetskiis for transport. Universal Advisory Authority Otherwise known as the UAA by police officers, it is based on Earth and is the universal committee made up of police commissioners that monitors the policing efficiency in each known region of the universe. The UAA relies heavily on the police commanders in each region to help them decide how much funding each police division should have. If a division is not working up to scratch, then it is the UAA’s responsibility to call on StarPol to investigate the situation and report their progress back to them Assisting Divisions GlobalPol GlobalPol’s duties are essentially identical to that of StarPol with one distinctive difference - they specialise in local crime rather than intergalactic crime. That doesn’t mean they are of little help to StarPol though. In fact, StarPol would be lost without the assistance of GlobalPol and vice versa. GlobalPol provides StarPol with information on the streets of the region in which they are based in as well as sharing valuable information on the local QDS’s. StarPol, in return, keeps relevant GlobalPol personnel updated about the suspect or suspects they are pursuing. KidsPol KidsPol is a policing system operated by school-aged children and specifically designed to discipline school-aged children. It had originally been invented by a police officer in the mid-2010’s as a game for his two young children. It proved increasingly successful among the children’s school friends in their schools and by 2023, several other schools had adopted the idea from the officer. Discipline levels increased, as did the confidence of the children “policing” the grounds and schoolyard bullying decreased. By 2030, Government officials had approached the officer in implementing the idea as a Government organisation. KidsPol officially began recruiting and training children in martial arts in 2033. Children are taught the basics of the law by experienced officers in GlobalPol and are given different areas of patrol among designated kid-zones.